1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a see-through organic light-emitting display device via which an external background as well as an image produced by the organic light-emitting display device may be recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminous display device in which excitons generated while holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emission layer fall down from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.
Since the organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminous display device that does not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display device may be driven by a low voltage and configured to be a lightweight and have a slim profile, and provides excellent characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, fast respond speeds, etc., and thus, the application of the organic light-emitting display device ranges from a personal portable apparatus such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone up to a television (TV).
In organic light-emitting display devices, a research is under progress into a see-through organic light-emitting display device that may recognize an external background as well as an image produced by the organic light-emitting display device.